Here is disclosed a new method for extinguishing fire at a very long distance, in inaccesible places, where the conventional fire-hose with nozzle cannot reach. The arrangement can also be used for irrigation of farmlands which are accessible only with difficulty. The machine proposed in the present invention, using a hard enveloped liquid can destroy dangerous objects at a distance of several miles. Up to date it was possible to do it by means of a flame-thrower, but only at a distance of about 100 feet.